


Through the eyes of a friend

by emryswastaken



Series: DepressedInnit [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emryswastaken/pseuds/emryswastaken
Summary: Dream is upset at Tommy for hiding things from him. Ranboo happens to witness what happens when the masked man gets truly angry and tries to comfort Tommy.inspired by one particular page in ranboos memory book
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), platonic - Relationship
Series: DepressedInnit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107326
Comments: 12
Kudos: 367





	Through the eyes of a friend

Ranboo teleported through the Nether portal, his hands clutching his memory book. 

Today had been rather uneventful. He had talked with Tubbo, improved his home, and now he was heading over to visit Tommy. He liked visiting Tommy. The blond was easy to talk to, even when he was feeling down. 

Ranboo sighed, exiting the Nether hub and starting to walk on Tommy’s obsidian pathway. Tommy had been feeling down a lot lately. To be honest, it was very concerning. In the short amount of time that Ranboo had spent on the SMP, Tommy had always been very lively and energetic. But recently, he barely talks, let alone get out of his tent. 

He knew these were symptoms of depression and tried to be there for the boy but he didn’t know what to do. 

The only time Tommy was up and moving was when Dream visited. At first, Ranboo didn’t know what to make of this. He thought that somehow Dream made Tommy happier and that made him happier. However, the way Tommy’s smile never reached his eyes, the way he flinched if Dream moved too quickly....

Ranboo knew something was wrong.

He tried to tell Tubbo, but the president wouldn’t hear him out. He insisted that Tommy was fine and even if he wasn’t, Tubbo would visit soon. He never did though. 

Ranboo reached the portal connecting the Nether to Logstedshire and stood inside, adjusting his crown in excitement. He had brought Tommy a gift today and he was sure this would cheer him up. 

It was a disc, mall. Tommy loved those right? 

As the portal teleported him to his destination, he began to hear shouting. He immediately withdrew his sword and crouched, the world coming into focus again. 

Tommy and Dream were by the house Ghostbur built. Wait...why was it blown up? 

Ranboo crept closer, careful to not get spotted. 

“You deserve nothing.” Dream hissed, his hand gripping his axe so tightly that his fingertips turned white. “I was nothing but kind to you and this is how you repay me? By hiding shit from me? We were supposed to be friends, Tommy. I let you keep your armour, your weapons, hell..I even GAVE you weapons! And to thank me, you store supplies to...what, were you going to try to kill me, Tommy?”

“No...no, please.” Tommy sobbed, his ripped clothes stained with gunpowder and dirt. “I just wanted something to call my own. I wouldn’t hurt you. You’re my friend. Please, please don’t leave me.”

Dream scoffed. “After what you pulled, what reason do I have to visit you again?”

Tommy’s eyes widened and he stumbled towards the masked man. “No, please. I’m sorry, Dream. I won’t do it again. I was stupid. Please, don’t leave.”

There was a suffocating moment of silence as Dream stared at the boy crying in front of him until he sighed. “Tommy, you screwed up. I cant trust you anymore.”

Tommy’s body racked with muffled sobs and Ranboo wanted nothing more than to abandon his hiding spot and comfort the broken boy. But he knew if he did so, Dream could easily kill him and the blond. It was better if he just stayed hidden until the tyrant left.

“So, no more going to the Nether. No more people visiting you. No more Tnret.” Dream pulled out his pickaxe and mined a single piece of obsidian from the portal, breaking it. 

Tommy stepped forward, desperation filling his eyes. “No! Dream, don’t blow up Tnret, that’s where I sleep! You can’t-“

The boys shouts were quickly silenced as Dream hit him, the sound making Ranboo shudder. 

Tommy collapsed to the ground from the force of the hit, his hand clutching his face as he sobbed harder. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Dream-“

“Don’t ever lie to me again.” Dream growled, giving the blond one last glance before he placed the TNT in Tnret and lit it. 

Tommy flinched when it blew up, covering his face with his hands until the noise faded. 

Dream knelt beside him, placing a kiss on his forehead. “I’m sorry, but you had to learn your lesson. Now you know you can’t hide stuff from me. I’m trying to protect you, Tommy. I’m the only one who cares. You need to treat me fairly or I’m not going to visit anymore.”

Tommy’s hands grabbed Dream’s green hoodie, tears brimming in his eyes. “No, no, Dream. Don’t leave me. You’re my only friend, I-Don’t leave me, please. Please, I’m sorry.”

Dream softly chuckled, running his hands through Tommy’s hair. “I won’t leave you. I care about you, but you hurt me. I’m not going to come as often now. You need to rebuild, make something better. You need to be better.”

Tommy nodded frantically, burying his head in the masked mans chest as he sobbed. “I will, I’m sorry.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Dream breaking the silence by gently picking Tommy up. “Tommy, I’m going to craft you a bed before I leave. Get some rest, think about what you did.”

Ten minutes after Dream left, Ranboo came out of his hiding spot, tentatively approaching the boy on the bed. “Tommy?” 

Tommy glanced up at him, his dull blue eyes red and filled with tears. He seemed to look through Ranboo, as if he was a ghost. “Dream?”

Ranboos heart dropped and he sat down on the bed next to him. “No, Tommy. It’s Ranboo, your friend.”

Tommy gazed at the ground, the bruise on his cheek beginning to be more prominent. “Ranboo?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s me. I saw what happened. Um, do you want to talk about it?”

Tommy shrugged and the faintest hint of a smile formed on his face. “I was being an idiot. Dream set me straight. That’s all, really.”

Ranboo clenched his fists, frowning. Dream really did a number on this poor kid. He wished he had intervened sooner. “He set you straight? By hurting you?”

The blond flinched slightly, averting his eyes. “I deserved it.”

“Tommy, no one deserves to be hurt. It’s not okay that he hit you. He’s not your friend, he’s abusing you.”

Tommy shook his head, his breathing becoming faster. “No! You’re wrong! Dream cares about me!” He stood up, his hands pulling at his hair as he turned to glare at Ranboo. “You’re lying to me! You’re-You’re trying to take me away from Dream! Stop it! I need him!”

Ranboo put his hands up, attempting to calm the boy down. “Hey, breathe Tommy. Calm down.”

“You-You are just using me, like-like Tubbo did. Like Wilbur did. Dream cares about me. He’s my friend. Don’t-Don’t...he can’t-I don’t want...” Tommy trailed off as his breathing became too irregular and he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

Ranboo immediately knelt beside him, putting a hand on his back to try and comfort him. “Breathe, Tommy. In and out. Ground yourself. What are three things you can see?”

Tommy’s hands went to his throat as he desperately tried to get some air into his body. “I-I can’t-“

“Don’t focus on what happened, that’s the past. Think about here and now, what can you see?”

“G-Grass.” Tommy sputtered, tears streaming down his face.

“Good.” Ranboo reassured him, rubbing his back. “What’s another thing you can see?”

“Y-You. The b-bed.”

“Yes, good job. Can you think of anything you can feel?”

Tommy’s breathing slowed and his hands dropped from his throat, now resting in the grass. He closed his eyes and leaned into Ranboo, still sniffling. “I think I’m okay now. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, don’t apologize.” Ranboo replied, taking out his communicator. “Want to come home with me? I doubt you’re going to be able to sleep here tonight.”

Tommy opened his eyes, staring at the sky. “No, I don’t want to go back to L’Manburg. I don’t belong there.”

Ranboo sighed, pulling his memory book out and jotting down some quick notes. “Well, I don’t think you have any materials to keep yourself alive. Is it alright if I go home and fetch some?”

The blond nodded, his eyes still staring ahead unfocused. 

“Okay, I’ll be back soon.”

꧁꧂

It hadn’t even been an hour, but Ranboo was rushing back. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach and he felt as if he needed to get to Tommy as fast as possible. 

He rushed through the Nether portal, sprinted across the bridge and went through the second portal. 

When he teleported to Logstedshire, it looked the same. It was blown up, empty, and haunting, but the same.

Wait...empty?

Where was Tommy?

“Hello?” Ranboo called, checking all the places the blond could be hiding. 

“Tommy?”

No answer.

Ranboo checked the beach, the blown up house, the blown up tent, the bed, even the thinking palace. 

Tommy wasn’t here.

That’s when Ranboo finally looked up.

There was a tower, hastily made and only one block thick. It went high up into the sky. No one could survive that fall. 

Ranboo’s breath hitched and he fell to his knees, the disc tumbling out of his hands. “No, no. He couldn’t have.”

Did...did Tommy jump?

He couldn’t have been that bad...right? Did Ranboo miss obvious signs? He knew the boy had depression and just recently he had found out about Dream being abusive. But, would Tommy try to end it all? 

“Tommy!” Ranboo yelled, his voice breaking. Why would he leave him to get materials they could have easily found here? It was clear that Tommy wasn’t alright, Ranboo should have stayed. He should have waited until Tommy was fine. He should have done more. 

Ranboo took his memory book out with trembling hands and wrote, “Tommy is gone. Tommy is gone.”

Tommy was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> man


End file.
